


All I Am {Siren, Simon/Kieren} -- Slash Vid

by OpaqueXApathy



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: (In The Flesh), Fanvids, I am a video!!, M/M, Male Slash, Video, in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpaqueXApathy/pseuds/OpaqueXApathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kieren and Simon slash vid - 'All I Am'. I'm really bad at summaries but c'mon how do you give one to a video?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Am {Siren, Simon/Kieren} -- Slash Vid

**Author's Note:**

> I am madly in love with pairing!! Enjoy the video, this is a bit of an experiment really. I have 3 youtube channels and never thought to upload to Archive - even though they say they have a new feature coming up for this in the future probably (I hope future me looks back and reads this and laughs at past me). Please just comment here! I like well likes on youtube but kudos mean probably more and comments don't risk copyright flags. <3

 


End file.
